How to Annoy the Hell Out of HSM Characters!
by HapHazardxx
Summary: The title says it all. Why? 'Cuz HSM sucks, that's why! When I finish with all the main characters, keep an eye out for a fanfic about me and my friends trying this out on them!
1. Troy Bolton

Sing in a horrible, horrible voice, even if you're really a good singer!

Beat him in basketball.

Get the lead for the school play

Tell him the truth. THAT HE SUCKS!

Tell him that Sharpay and Gabriella have become the best of friends.

Sick Ryan on him! Trust me, Ryan will be all over him, giving him huge kisses!

Make him wear Ryan's clothes. Did you ever notice how pink they are?

Make him listen to My Chemical Romance OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!

Tell him that no one likes him, which is true at my school.

Tell him Chad and Ryan are going out

Tell him that Sharpay is stalking him and show him a picture that you took of him sitting on his bed that is on Sharpay's phone even though YOU took the picture!

Give him a big, random hug, even if you hate his guts!

Fangirl squeal. Trust me, that annoys the hell out of EVERYONE. Once again, even if you hate his guts.

Make him listen to himself singing. Tell him it's him. Only, edit it so that the voice is messed up, high pitched, and girly.

Run through East High hallways shouting "RYAN EVANS HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON TROY BOLTON!"

Poke him. A lot.

Tell him how much you love cheese and pie, then don't stop following him until he hits you in the face

After he hits you in the face, laugh, and hit him back harder!

All you Twilight fans out there can sic your huge, giant, evil vampire or werewolf boyfriend or girlfriend on him!

Bite him… Really, really hard.


	2. Gabriella Montez

Call her Gabby

Twirl her hair, just like Troy does.

Say, "Will you play Barbie with me?" in your loudest voice in the middle of lunch.

Flick her ear. Hard.

When she bitch-slaps you, giggle, then bitch-slap her harder. So hard, it leaves a mark.

Follow her down the hallway giggling for no apparent reason

Give her a nice, big, 'Kick Me' sign. Then, do what it tells you to do!

Poke her, as hard as you can, in the middle of class.

Call her up when she's in the middle of Drama.

If her phone is off during Drama, then run in shouting, "Gabriella, your mother left you a clean pair of underwear at the front desk!"

Show up at her dress rehearsals and, whenever it is her turn to speak, shout, "Don't forget your lines!"

If you get in trouble for anything, blame her.

Act like a Kindergartner.

When she asks why you are acting like a Kindergartner, tell her, "To help you remember what it's like to be in Kindergarten, since you obviously want to remember so badly!"

Ask her if she is your mommy. All. Day. Long…

Ask her if she loves Ryan… And ask her a lot.

Slap Troy and scream, "How dare you break up with me yesterday!" Yes, even if you're a guy.

Poke her… Hard.

Whisper "Charlie… Charlie… We're on a bridge, Charlie…" In her ear.

In the middle of class, stand up in your seat and shout, "Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!"


	3. Ryan Evans

Ask him if he's gay.

Laugh at him for wearing pink.

Tell him that the school dress code does not allow hats being worn inside the building. Even if it's hat day.

Follow him down the hallway. When he turns around to see you standing there, burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

When he asks why you're laughing, reply, "You're face is laughing!"

Tell him that pink is the most girlish colour you have ever seen.

Wear a black version of whatever he's wearing.

Go around all day, telling everyone "Ryan Evans asked me out!" and making it seem like a big deal, but in a bad way.

Walk up to him in the middle of the cafeteria and say, in your loudest voice, "I can't wait 'till dinner tonight, Ry-Ry." Works best for guys!

Call him Ry-Ry all day long.

Throw a basketball at his head for no apparent reason.

Pinch him as hard as you can.

Sing in the most horrible voice you can offer.

Accuse him of not being able to play baseball. Seriously, that's why the song, "I Don't Dance," started. Maybe he'll do something even worse.

YELL whenever you talk to him.

Call his cellphone in class.

If his cellphone is off, run into the room saying, "Ryan Evans, you're mother has dropped off a clean pair of underwear for you."

Give him the biggest hug you can, even if you hate him.

Flick his ear.


	4. Sharpay Evans

**Some people have told me that I apparently DO like High School Musical by taking the time to write this. I do NOT! RAWR!!! I absolutely hate it, it's the worst movie EVER. So why am I taking the time to write this? Because I'm bored and have too much spare time on my hands. And 'cuz I enjoy getting hate-mail! ****Smiles**** Actually, not so much the hate-mail, but definitely to annoy the HSM fangirls. But really, this is a lot of fun, and it gives me a nice break from my other stories.**

1. Show up at school wearing the crappiest outfit you can find, and accuse HER of being unfashionable.

2. Belch as loud as you can, then blame her

3. If she bitch-slaps you, laugh, and kick her.

4. Kick her anyways!

5. Send her hate mail. As much as you can.

6. Walk up to her and say, "You know, I could totally picture you joining the Emo Person of the World Society," ( No offense to any emo's. You rock!)

7. Dress EXACTLY like her.

8. Invite her to a big huge party at your house. When she accepts, have it, instead, at a bowling alley. The next day, talk about how great the party was in your loudest voice.

9. Follow her around giggling.

10. Give her a hug and say, "I love you," in your most chilidish voice. Works great for adults.

11. Follow her around asking if she is your daddy.

12. Get real close to her face, shout, "Is that a zit?!" then burst out laughing.

13. Go running down the hallway screaming, "I LOVE YOU SHARPAY!" Even if you're a girl.

14. When she asks why you are annoying the hell out of her, say, "You're face is annoying the hell out of you!"

15. Grin a lot when around her. And make it cheesy.


End file.
